


What Is Love?

by Goodnight_kisses



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodnight_kisses/pseuds/Goodnight_kisses
Summary: You run into Yusuke at Cafe LeBlanc and have an enlightening conversation about the meaning of love.





	What Is Love?

            It was pure coincidence that brought you two together that day.

            You and Yusuke happened to have the same thought: a cup of coffee at LeBlanc sounds wonderful right now. When you walked in, Yusuke was already there, staring forlornly at Sayuri that was hanging on Sojiro’s wall. He hardly noticed you until you plopped down on the opposite side of the booth from him, smiling warmly.

            “Hmm…? Oh! (Y/N), how wonderful it is to see you.”

            “It’s great to see you too, Yusuke. I see you’re busy reminiscing. I hope you don’t mind that I join you.”

            “(Y/N)…you are always welcomed company. Whether or not you realize it, you have quite an artistic mind yourself. It is always refreshing to get your opinion. You and Akira are similar like that, always managing to offer me insight that I haven’t thought of before.”

            “Is there something on your mind then, Yusuke?” Your eyebrows furrowed in worry. You knew how worked up Yusuke could get, especially if it was something art related that was bothering him.

            Before Yusuke could speak, Sojiro approached the table with a steaming cup of coffee for you, telling you off-handedly that it was on the house. He gave you a knowing look, one reserved for fatherly figures, and then gave a look of exasperated amusement to Yusuke, who looked more troubled by the minute. You graciously thanked Sojiro and he returned to behind the counter. He made busy cleaning the counters and dishes, but you had a feeling he would be listening in on the conversation that was about to unfold.

            “Let’s see…how should I express this?” Yusuke’s finger pensively tapped at his chin. It was somewhat worrying that Yusuke felt the need to pause and gather his thoughts when he was usually so free with them. Yusuke rarely hesitated to share what was on his mind, even if some of his harsh opinions caused hilarious social blunders. It was part of his charm.

            “(Y/N), what do you think the definition of _love_ is?”

            This question caught you completely off-guard, causing a raging blush to rise to your cheeks and tint the tips of your ears. You were thankful that you had not been taking a sip of coffee, as you were sure you would have choked and sprayed it everywhere. You didn’t know how to reply, or what kind of reply he was looking for.

            Yusuke’s eyes met yours, causing you to still. Although it wasn’t a rare occurrence, seeing his eyes lit with the fire of a passionate thought always left you dumbstruck. It’s a look that never ceased to shake you to your core and send electric shocks to your heart and stomach. Is that what love is? The feeling you get when you see Yusuke like this?

            Sensing your confusion, he continued. “Take Sayuri for example. The look on her face expresses the deep and meaningful love she has for her baby. It is truly the peak of artistic expression of maternal love. However, there are so many kinds of love…familial, platonic, romantic…is there any way to whittle down what _love_ is? Or is this concept too elusive for me to capture? I don’t understand. I _want_ to understand. If I don’t, how am I supposed to express it in my art?”

            He returns his gaze to you, watching intently as you take a sip of you coffee, deep in thought. Yusuke waited patiently for your response. Although he was comfortable with expressing his thoughts so freely, he knew that you were often the kind of person that needed to collect yourself before speaking.

            “Love is _complicated_ , Yusuke. You’re right about it coming in all sort of forms, but even so, the way that people express and experience their love is so individualized. However, I think all forms of love require a sort of dedication and deep respect for a person. It’s…I don’t know how to explain it. I think love is wanting someone to be happy, even if that happiness doesn’t align with you.”

            You looked down at your lap, both embarrassed and suddenly sad. You knew from the moment you met him that you would fall in love with Yusuke. Who wouldn’t? His physical beauty combined with his ability to create and see beauty is a lethal cocktail. He speaks his mind and sometimes gets himself into odd situations, but he _cares_ so deeply. His heart has good intentions. Of course you fell in love with him, but could he ever love you as more than a friend?

            Since joining the Phantom Thieves, you have seen Yusuke turn down romantic advances from many ladies. However, the most concerning, was his pursuit of Ann. He had not dropped the idea of her being his model, and you’re not sure he ever would. That dedication…did that mean he loved Ann?

            These questions often plagued you, which caused your friendship with Ann to get off to a rocky start. However, you had a deep respect for Ann as a teammate and getting to know her solidified that. She was the only one who knew about how you felt for Yusuke. She insisted that she held no feelings for Yusuke, and that should have brought you joy. Instead, you were afraid of how Yusuke would react. You did not want him to experience the pain of loving and not being loved back. He didn’t deserve that.

            “(Y/N)…are you alright?”

            Yusuke’s voice brought you back to reality. You smiled sheepishly at him, embarrassed that you were caught spiraling in your thoughts.

            “Sorry, I got a little overwhelmed with my thoughts. That wasn’t an easy question, you know.” You forced out a chuckle to attempt to lighten the atmosphere which was thick with tension.

            “That’s quite alright, I certainly understand what it is like to have thoughts overcome you. Did they take you somewhere dark..?”

            “You read me like a book, Yusuke. Don’t mind me though. Let’s get back to your question. Did that answer help at all?”

            Yusuke hummed thoughtfully. He raised the coffee cup to his lips and took a small sip. You held back a sigh. Even that simple action looked so elegant when it was Yusuke doing it.

            “Love _is_ complicated, (Y/N). I am tempted to say that love is a gamble, but that’s my distorted view of the world seeping in again.”

            “Did something distort your view of love? I mean…besides Madarame…”

            Yusuke chuckled humorously, turning his head back to analyze Sayuri again. Behind the counter, Sojiro was aggressively wiping a plate dry. You saw the way that Yusuke’s brows furrowed, making him look almost distraught. You hesitated for a moment before putting your hand over his, an attempt to comfort him.

            “Yusuke, we’re friends and teammates. You can trust me.”

            The silence was thick as Yusuke turned back to look at you. “(Y/N)…this is embarrassing to admit… _you_ changed the way that I view love.”

            _What!?_

            “I don’t follow…”

            “(Y/N)…” Yusuke smiled bitterly, “Can’t you see how in love I am with you?”

            “What!? But…I thought you were in love with Ann! I mean, you’re always asking her to model for you, and complimenting her beauty…”

            “I will not deny that Ann is beautiful, but my feelings for her are ones of friendship. Her beauty is different than yours. _Your_ beauty, inside and outside, is why I love you…but I know you don’t feel the same. That’s alright.”

            You sniffled, a bright grin spreading across your face as a few tears raced down your cheeks.

            “Yusuke…you idiot! I’m in love with _you_!”

            Yusuke stood up, startled by your admission. “What did you say!?”

            Sojiro, who was silently minding his own business (not) finally chimed in. “Ah, young love. Just kiss her already Yusuke…and stop causing a commotion. You’ll scare off customers.”

            Yusuke followed Sojiro’s advice, softly cupping your face in one hand as he leaned over the table to press a soft kiss to your lips. When you parted, you were both red in the face, smiling like fools.

            “So…does this answer your question about love?”

            He chuckled, shaking his head at your remark, before kissing you again.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I've been gone for a while! I hope you enjoy! Feedback is welcomed, as are suggestions!


End file.
